Amor Imprevisto
by Kurama Sohma
Summary: Universo Alternativo La princesa Sora esta comprometida y un día va a conocer a la familia del novio. Pero eso es solo el principio...LaylaxSora
1. cap1

**Amor Imprevisto**

En un reino muy lejano, en un tiempo muy diferente al nuestro, habían cuatro reinos. El reino Cielo, el reino Nube, el reino Tierra y Agua. Los hijos de los reyes de los reinos Cielo y Nube estaban comprometidos desde el día de su nacimiento.

- Ya tienes listo el caballo Ken-

La princesa del reino del Cielo, Sora, era una chica muy alegre y enérgica. Ella era amante de los caballos y los pájaros.

- Sí señorita. Enseguida lo traigo-

Ken Robins, su más fiel sirviente y tambien...

¿Qué sucede Ken-miró extrañada Sora

- N-nada, es solo que hoy esta muy hermosa n.n-

- Muchas gracias -

La mañana estaba soleada. Sora y Ken iban rumbo al reino Nube para presentarse ante la familia de su prometido.  
Cuando llegaron, todo el pueblo la estaba esperando y un aire de alegría se respiraba. Sora saludó a todos y paró en la puerta del palacio, allí estaba su prometido esperándola.

-Buenos días amor- dijo un joven rubio al verla.

-Buenos días mi señor Yuri- saludó muy contenta la princesa al ver a su prometido.

La verdad ya se conocían. Cuando eran pequeños, Sora se había perdido en el bosque, un chico rubio la había ayudado a regresar a su casa, y luego desapareció. Años más tarde al ver un joven en uno de los bailes supo enseguida que era él.

-Amor, los sirvientes ya prepararon tu cuarto- Sora y el principe entraron al castillo.-Ven, quiero que conozcas a mis padres.-

Llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban el rey y la reina que estaban sentados en sus respectivos tronos.

-Así que tú eres la prometida de mi hijo ¿eh- indagó la reina que no parecía muy cortez. Tenía el cabello largo negro y llevaba un vestido color violeta oscuro con sus respectivas joyas.

Sora hizo una reverencia

- Sí- Sora estaba un poco sorprendida por la forma en la que su futura suegra la trataba.

- Bienvenida. Espero que te quedes un par de días aquí.- dijo el rey de cabellos plateados y ropa de color violeta al igual que su esposa.

- Muchas gracias- respondió Sora.

El rey se quedó perplejo al escuchar su voz. Era como la de un ángel.

Sora y Yuri se fueron a ver el resto del castillo.

¿Qué piensas de la prometida de nuestro hijo- preguntó la reina.

- Es muy hermosa- respondió el rey aún observando el lugar por el que se habían ido.

- Claro que no tan hermosa como yo ajajajajajaja- rió ruidosamente May.

Ya a la noche en el cuarto de la princesa...

TOC TOC

- Pase

Una sirvienta de pelo rubio abrió la puerta.

- Princesa, en cinco minutos la esperan abajo para cenar.

- De acuerdo, gracias- respondio Sora quien estaba por cambiarse de ropa.

- Me retiro- la sirvienta cerró la puerta del cuarto y se fue.

- Ay que nerviosa estoy- dijo la princesa. Y no era para menos: en la cena estarían nada más y nada menos que toda la familia de su prometido.

Sora se puso un vestido de manga larga color rosa con bordados en las mangas y en la parte de la pollera. Respiró ondo y abrió la puerta para bajar.

- Allí viene tu prometida- le avisó a su hijo.

Yuri se puso de pie para recivirla. Sora saludó a todos y se sentó. Ya toda la familia estaba allí. El padre, la madre, una joven rubia y un hombre de pelo oscuro y parado. Sora se preguntó quienes serían estos últimos.

- Amor, te presentaré a todos- Dijo Yuri y comenzó a nombrarlos.-Como sabrás ellos son mi madre, la reina May Wong de Oswald (May le sonrrió), el rey Leon Oswald (Leon asintió con la cabeza), mi primo Kalos Eido y mi hermana Layla.

- Un placer- dijo muy cortezmente Layla.

- Igualmente- a Sora le pareció que la joven era muy hermosa y tambien parecia muy simpatica.

Todos comenzaron a comer

- Y dime Sora ¿qué es lo que más te gusta? a parte de mi hermano, claro.

Todos rieron.

- Me gustan mucho los caballos y los pájaros- respondió Sora y a continuación tomó un trago de su vaso.

- Ya veo. Si quieres despues podemos ir a la pajarera del reino.

- No quiero ser descortez, pero me gustan más los pájaros libres- dijo con voz simpática Sora.

Layla sonrío

- Ya veo.-

Y la cena pasó ni tan rápido ni tan lenta. La familia de Yuri parecía ser todos muy simpáticos, a excepción del primo que Sora no entendía por qué nunca hablaba. Luego del postre, Sora y Yuri se pusieron de pie. Yuri le había prometido ir a caminar más tarde.

- Bueno, nos retiramos.- dijo Yuri.

- Con su permiso- Sora hizo una reverencia y se fue junto con su prometido.

* * *

na: Mi primer fic de Kaleido. Diganme qué les pareció por favor n.n y gracias por leer. 


	2. cap2

**"Amor Imprevisto"**

**Cap. 2**

La princesa del reino Cielo, Sora, y el príncipe del reino Nube, Yuri, comenzaron a caminar por los alrrededores del palacio.

Yuri le mostró los jardines, pero le dijo que mejor se veían de día. Sora sonrió. Luego se sentaron en un banco a conversar.

- Sora, ya se que estamos comprometidos, pero aún falta algo- comenzó a decir Yuri con una voz muy dulce.

¿Algo falta- repitió Sora que no entendía a qué se refería.

Yuri sacó de un bolsillo una cajita dorada. Estaba muy nervioso, lo cual a Sora le pareció que se veía muy tierno.

- Sora ¿Te casarías conmigo- prguntó mientras abría la cajita, mostrándole un hermoso anillo con una nube y una estrella que simbolizaba el cielo.

- Sí- dijo la princesa encantada con tal gesto.

A ontinuación Yuri agarró la mano de Sora, quien se sonrrojó un poco, y le puso el anillo en el dedo anular.

- Te amo- dijo Yuri cuando terminó de ponerle el anillo.

- Yo tambien te amo- Respondió Sora.

Ambos sellaron su pacto de amor con un suave beso.  
-

Sora comenzó a subir las escaleras, luego de que su prometido se despidió de ella.

El día le había parecido perfecto a Sora: primero porque había ido al reino de su prometido y había conocido a la familia, la cual le parecía muy simpática, sobretodo su hemana. Y segundo porque Yuri le había dado un anillo,y eso significaba que estaba decidido a casarse con ella, que de verdad la amaba y que nunca la dejaría.

La joven estaba muy cansada, y los tacos que llevaba eran muy altos, por lo cual se tropezó de camino a su cuarto y comenzó a caer. Pero no se encontró con el piso ya que alguien la atajó: Era el rey.

¿Estas bien- dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

- Sí, disculpe es que estoy muy cansada y..- Apenas terminó de pararse, el rey Leon comenzó avanzar hacia ella. Sora retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared.

Leon la encerró con ambos brazos apoyándolos contra la pared.

- Sora, eres muy hermosa- dijo con una mirada que dejó hechizada a la princesa.

- ehh, gracias n.nU- La joven no sabía qué hacer en la situación en la que se encontraba.

- De verdad lo digo, eres muy especial...- Comenzó a decir, pero un sonido proveniénte de la escalera hizo que se alejara de la princesa.- Hasta mañana- dijo aún con esa mirada y se alejó.

Era Kalos quien estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Sora no bien reconbró el aliento, entró a su cuarto. Se encontraba muy confundida por lo ocurrido hacía instantes. ¿El rey se le había insinuado o había sido una alucinación?. Lo mejor era irse a dormir lo antes posible ya que mañana quería ir a cabalgar temprano.

* * *

n.a: muchas gracias a todos los/as que empezaron a leer el fic. La verdad es que pensé que no tendría casi ningún review, pero por suerte no fue así. Los capítulos creo que van a ser cortitos, ya que es mejor para leerlos y además los puedo subir más rápido.  
Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tambien  
Hasta pronto.  
TatiaKa 


	3. cap3

**Advertencia:shoujo ai (era necesario para la historia)**

* * *

**"Amor Imprevisto"**

**Cap.3**

Era un día soleado cuando Sora se despertó. Apenas abrió los ojos, se acordó de lo que había pasado con el rey, pero enseguida se dijo a sí misma que todo había sido una pesadilla.

°Que hermoso día para cabalgar° pensó la princesa mientras se asomaba por la ventana muy contenta.

Esta vez no se puso un vestido, sino unos pantalones azules y una remera naranja lisa. Era lo más cómodo para lo que tenía en mente hacer.

Miró el reloj. Eran las 6:30 de la mañana, muy temprano, pero de seguro su sirviente, Ken, ya estaría listo con el caballo.

Salió de su cuarto. Todo estaba en silencio. Bajó por las escaleras y fue hacia la puerta de atras del castillo, que era la que conducía al establo.

Salió del lugar y lo primero que observó fue una estructura que le llamó la atención: era redonda y alta, y el techo terminaba en punta. Se preguntó que sería ese lugar y fue de inmediato hacia allí.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado. Sora vio que había como una serie de trapecios y una red abajo de ellos. Tambien a ambos costados del cuarto había dos plataformas. En una de ellas estaba parada la hermana de Yuri, Layla, quien no había notado la presencia de Sora.

Layla agarró uno de los trapecios y se balanceó en él hasta lograr una gran altura. Entonces comenzó a pasarse entre los trapecios restantes, mientras daba una serie de vueltas que dejaron maravillada a Sora, quien sin pensarlo aplaudió cuando terminó el acto.

-Hola- saludó Layla al verla.

-Disculpe que entré sin permiso, no quise es que...- comenzó a excusarse.

-No hay problema. ¿Te gustó lo que hice-

¡Sí! Estuvo genial es como si volara sin alas- dijo muy emocionada la princesa. Nunca había visto algo así.

¿Te gustaría intentarlo- preguntó muy gentilmente Layla.

-Claro- respondió muy entusiasmada.

Layla le enseño a Sora todo lo básico para poder balancearse. Luego de unas pocas horas la princesa ya había aprendido casi todo.

-Veo que aprendes muy rápido. Muy bien ahora vamos a probar- Layla comenzó a subir hacia una de las plataformas. Sora la imitó subiendose en la otra.

Cuando las dos estuvieron en sus respectivos lugares, Sora agarró el trapecio, como Layla se lo iba indicando.

-Ahora lo que vas a hacer es: primero tomar impulso. Luego cuando yo te diga vas a soltarte y yo te atraparé ¿De acuerdo-

-Sí- dijo decidida Sora. Estaba muy emosionada por lo que estaba por hacer.

-Comienza- ordenó Layla.

Sora se fue de la plataforma y comenzó a balancearse. Cuando alcanzó una altura considerable, la joven rubia le dio la orden de que se soltara. Sora estaba muy emosionada por lo que sentía en ese momento. Era como volar, tal como lo había imaginado, y se sintió una de las aves que tanto le gustaban. Layla la estaba esperando sostenida con sus piernas, esperando a que su aprendiz llegara. Pero hubo un error y Sora no llegó a los brazos de Layla, sino que comenzó a caer.

Layla al ver que Sora caía, se tiró para agarrarla. La joven rubia agarró a la princesa antes de que tocaran la red y la envolvió en sus brazos. Sora estaba asustada.

¿Estas bien- preguntó Layla que estaba abajo de Sora.

-S-sí- contestó aún un poco sorprendida por la caída.

-No te preocupes, siempre pasan estas cosas. Es hasta que logres dominar la técnica-

-Esta bien. Igual me encantó-

Layla salió de la red, y estaba ayudando a salir a Sora cuando ella se tropezó y cayó encima de la rubia.

°Ademas de simpática, la princesa Layla es muy hermosa° fue lo primero que se le cruzó a Sora al observarla tan de cerca.

-Sora, eres muy hermosa- dijo Layla al ver la cara hipnotizada de Sora.

-Jaja yo estaba pensando lo mismo de usted- respondió un poco ruborizada.

-Sora...-

-Dígame-

-Estas encima mío-

Sora se paró de inmediato.

-Disculpe, disculpe-

-Esta bien- contestó con una voz muy dulce.-Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Puedes venir cuando quieras Sora-

¡Muchas gracias- dijo muy emosionada.¡Es cierto- recordó la princesa de pelo rosa- Tenía que ir a cabalgar. Seguro que Ken hace un montón que me esta esperando- volviéndose a Layla- Debo irme. Muchas gracias otra vez- hizo una reverencia a Layla.

-No hace falta Sora, tratémonos de igual a igual-

-De acuerdo n.n-

Sora salió corriendo del lugar y fue hacia el establo. Allí estaba Ken vestido con una remera blanca y pantalones marron claro, cepillándo el caballo de Sora, el cual más no podía blillar.

-Buenos días Ken- saludó muy alegre Sora.

-Muy buenos días princesa- contestó cambiándo la cara de dormido por una de alegría por la llegada de la joven.

-Disculpa si te he hecho esperar-

-Podría esperarla toda la vida princesa- dijo mientras arreglaba al caballo.

-Tu siempre tan bromista Ken n.n-

Ken ayudó a subir al caballo a Sora y juntos dieron un paseo por los jardines del palacio.

-Ken estoy tan contenta- comenzó a decir Sora. Ken Robins había sido desde que ella recordaba su sirviente, pero para ella tambien era un gran amigo y confidente.- Ayer el el príncipe me dio un anillo de compromiso-

Ken reaccionó con una sonrisa triste, pero Sora no lo notó.

-Estoy tan feliz! siempre pensé que ese joven que me había rescatado cuando era pequeña me iba a venir a buscar y me llevaría a su castillo y allí me haría su esposa y seríamos felices para siempre- Sora tenía los ojitos con estrellas.

-Que bueno que todo lo que usted quiso se realice, princesa- dijo Ken con una voz un poco triste.

¿Te sucede algo Ken- preguntó Sora al notar el tono de voz de su amigo.

Ken se dio cuenta de que la estaba preocupando y enseguida agregó:

-No, para nada. Me siento muy feliz por usted-

* * *

**n.a: **espero que este sea lo suficientemente largo y que les guste. No me critiquen por el shoujo ai (aunque supongo que más de uno lo hará). Cuando veía la serie, noté una cierta atracción entre Sora y Layla, que despues creo yo que se transformó en una amistad entre una alumna y su maestra.

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Debo confesarles que no se cuánto puedo tardar en actulizar, ya que tambien escribo otro fic y ademas tengo que estudiar geografía (si, me llevé una materia u.u)


	4. cap4

**"Amor Imprevisto"  
Cap.4**

La mañana había sido muy agradable para Sora. Ya a la hora del almuerzo, todos se sentaron en la mesa. Cuando la princesa vio llegar al rey, recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Buenos días princesa- saludó el rey al verla con una sonrisita que no le agradó mucho a Sora.

Buenos días- contestó.

Luego llegaron los otros miembros de la casa a exepción de Kalos. Todos comenzaron a comer y a conversar.

Disculpa madre¿sabes dónde se metió Kalos- preguntó Layla mientras llevaba a la boca un trozo de comida.

Tuvo que ir al pueblo por negocios, espero que alguna vez se le de y logre triunfar en alguno- respondió May, luego se dirigió hacia Sora.-Princesa dígame¿su estadía aqui es placentera- preguntó.

Claro, estoy muy agradecida de que me hayan invitado. Hoy experimenté algo muy valioso para mí. Y todo gracias a la princesa Layla.-dijo muy entusiasmada al recordar aquel pequeño instante en el que se sintió como un pájaro.

No fue nada Sora- dijo Layla con una sonrisa. Yuri y Leon la miraron muy serios. Sora no lo notó. Layla no les hizo caso y continuó.-Si quieres, mañana va a haber una función de equilibristas en el pueblo.¿Te gustaría que fuéramos juntas- preguntó.

Al instante Sora se puso aún más entusiasmada de lo que estaba

¿Enserio! Claro, me encantaría ir-

De acuerdo, entonces mañana a la mañana te espero- arregló contenta por la reacción de Sora.

La comida continuó con bastante charla, sobretodo de parte de la reina. Sora se enteró de varias cosas de su prometido, como que cuando era chiquito, corria desnudo por todo el castillo escapando de las sirvientes que lo querían vestir.

Todos se retiraron a hacer cosas, mientras que Sora se quedó sentada en uno de los sillones.

°Me pregunto qué puedo hacer ahora? Ir a cabalgar ya fui, asi que no,...entonces...podría ir a caminar por el pueblo, si me consigo un buen disfraz voy a pasar como una persona común...sí, creo que eso haré°-pensó Sora. Estaba por ponerse de pie cuando llegó el rey y al ver que no había nadie cerca se acercó a escasos centimetros de Sora.

Princesa yo la amo- dijo y sin más pretexto la besó.

Sora se sorprendió mucho, pero aunque quería alejarse, su cuerpo quería lo contrario. La verdad era que el rey era muy apuesto, tal vez más que su prometido, pero ella no lo amaba, ella quería al principe Yuri. Sí, eso era lo que más quería.

Déjeme- le gritó Sora apenas pudo separarse un poco de los labios del rey.

¿Pero no lo entiendes? Sora te amo, quiero estar contigo siempre- dijo eligiendo cada palabra cuidadosamente.

Pero usted esta casado, tiene 2 hijos no puede hacer esto- dijo tratando de convencerlo de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

No me importa, es más, ellos no son hijos míos...-

Padre-dijo Yuri al verlo. Estaba un poco sorprendido, encontrarse a su prometida y a su padre tan cerca uno del otro...

Ya olvídese de eso- le susurró Sora al tiempo que se levantaba y con una reverencia le decía a su prometido- Yuri, lo que pasa es que el rey estaba ayudándome a buscar un pendiente que se me había caído- le dolía mucho tener que mentirle a Yuri, pero no le quedaba otra, todo era mejor antes de que se armara un lío.

El principe seguía mirando a su padre con una mirada muy profunda como queriéndo saber lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. El rey se levantó y luego de sacudir sus ropas, se marchó. Yuri no le sacó los ojos hasta que lo perdió de vista. Inmediatamente, cambió la mirada a una mucho más infantil y simpática.

Sora, pensé que estarías aburrida así que me pregunté qué podríamos hacer puesto que esta lloviendo...-

¿Llueve- preguntó Sora y dirigió la mirada a una de las ventanas detras suyo. -Es cierto y yo que quería ir a la ciudad...-dijo muy desepcionada.

¿dijiste algo-

No nada jeje, qué me decias Yuri-

Me pareció buena idea que jugaramos a...-saca algo detras de la espalda-al Monopolio-concluyó mostrándole el juego.

En la cabeza le apareció una gotita

De acuerdo- dijo.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta la sala de juegos, que quedaba en un lugar al que Sora aún no había ido, y se pusieron a jugar.  
-  
Leon caminaba por el jardín cubierto del palacio muy serio, pensando. En ese momento aparece May y le dece que la acompañe a tomar un té.  
Cinco minutos despues, ambos estan sentados, uno en frente del otro, en una parte del jardin con sillas y una pequeña mesita blanca donde estaban apolladas las dos tazas de porcelana fina azules con el escudo del reino.

Querido, últimamente te noto bastante raro¿es que acaso te ocurre algo- preguntó la reina tomando un poco de té.

No es nada May, tú sabes que hay problemas con los límites con el reino vecino, eso me tiene muy preocupado.- respondió tratando de que su esposa no descubriera nada.

Ya veo, pero dentro de poco ya no tendrás que preocuparte más, ya que nuestro hijo, Yuri, se va a casar con la princesa Sora. Así nuestro reino se fusionará con el de ella y ya no habrá más problemas.-

Es cierto- trató de darle la razón a su esposa para que se quedara tranquila.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando ambos terminaron, Leon se despidió diciéndole que tenía que ir a revisar cómo andaba la caballeria. May se puso de pie al mismo tiempo diciéndo que tambien tenía asuntos importantes que atender.

La noche se hizo presete. Yuri le pidió a Sora que bajara antes que todos, ya que tenía algo importante que decirle.

Sora, en una semana nos casaremos- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

¿De veras- preguntó muy contenta, ese era el último paso para ser la esposa de Yuri. Cuánto había estado esperando ese momento.

Así es, y en la cena, voy a decirselo a todos.

Ya en la cena, tal como se lo había prometido a Sora, Yuri se puso de pie cuando la servidumbre terminó de sacar los platos.

Quiero anunciarles que en una semana, la hermosa, simpática y hermosa ¿ya lo dije? princesa Sora será mi futura esposa- Dijo con voz fuerte y clara. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir. May estaba muy contenta al igual que Layla. Leon tenía una sonrisa forzada y Kalos...bueno, aplaudía sin expresión alguna.

* * *

N.A: Tardé mucho en escribir este capítulo, y es que no tenía idea alguna de cómo seguir n.nU Espero que les haya gustado al igual que los anteriores. 


	5. cap5

**"Amor Imprevisto"**

por:** TatiaKa**

Cap. 5

Al día siguiente, Sora se despertó temprano, y tal como había arreglado, Layla la esperaba con el desayuno en la mesa.

'Buenos días' saludó al ver entrar a Sora al comedor.

'Muy buenos días princesa Layla'- respondió. A continuación se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer.

'Como ya te dije, hoy iremos al pueblo'.-comenzó, mientras untaba una rodaja de pan.'Pero claro que no nos pueden reconocer, por lo tanto, tendremos que ir disfrazadas.'

°Es lo que estaba pensando hacer°-'Esta bien'-

'Creo que es lo mejor, sino tendremos que llevar guardias que nos cuiden, y eso es bastante molesto'

'Es verdad' coincidió Sora. Recordó que cuando era pequeña y quería ir a jugar con otros niños en la plaza, había muchos guardias y ellos no la dejaban en paz.

'En mi cuarto tengo unas ropas que no nos van a notar para nada con ellas.'

Terminaron de desayunar, y subieron al cuarto de Layla. Este era muy grande y tenía amplios ventanales. Había una cama de dos plazas y un escritorio, todo muy ordenado.

'Toma asiento si quieres'- le dijo Layla al ver que Sora se quedaba parada en la puerta.

'Muchas gracias' dijo la princesa sentándose en la cama.

Layla fue hasta el armario, allí sacó dos túnicas y se las mostró a Sora.

'Con esto verás que no nos reconocen.' Le dio una a Sora: Ambas eran de color negro con capucha. 'Ahora ve a cambiarte y cuando termines te espero aquí. ¿De acuerdo?'

Sora asintió con la cabeza y sin decir nada más fue a su cuarto y se cambió. Cuando terminó tocó a la puerta de Layla quien salió enseguida y juntas salieron del palacio y fueron al pueblo.

Éste era bastante tranquilo. Había mucha gente caminando por las calles. Sobretodo amas de casa que iban probablememte a comprar lo necesario para el almuerzo.

Caminando unas cuadras llegaron hasta una enorme carpa roja.

'Aquí es' anunció Layla.

'Wow! es enorme!' dijo muy emosionada. Realmente nunca había visto algo parecido. '¿cómo se llama?' preguntó Sora muy curiosa. Era verdad lo que decia. En su reino no había ese tipo de estructuras ni gente que hiciera lo mismo que Layla.

'Circo' contestó la rubia. 'Se llama circo'

Layla entró seguida por Sora quien miraba para todos lados como un niño en una jugueteria.

Las chicas se sentaron en la primera fila, esperando que el espectáculo comenzara. Sora y Layla charlaron un largo rato hasta que por fín la luces se apagaron.

Una serie de personajes pasaron por el escenario. Primero unos payasos que hacían locuras a las cuales la gente allí presente reacciónaba con carcajadas. Luego un hombre que se subía a una pelota y se balanceaba en ella y más tarde un hombre que le tiraba cuchillos a su ayudante con tal presición que todos la rozaban sin hacerle daño. La princesa Sora estaba tan sorprendida que no se dio cuenta hasta que giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba Layla.

'¿Layla?' la llamó al ver que su asiento estaba vacío. 'Qué extraño, ¿dónde se habrá metido?' se preguntó y de inmediato su pregunta fue respondida.

'Y ahora damas y caballeron, niños y niñas, lo que estaban esperando. La gran estrella de nuetro circo. Denle un fuerte aplauso a...la Mujer Enmascarada' anunció un hombre bajito y con traje. Al parecer el presentador del circo.

De inmediato apareció en el medio del escenario una mujer alta con ropa negra ajustada con una máscara del mismo color puesta. La gente comenzó a aplaudir. Sora los imitó.

La mujer se subió a uno de las plataformas y comenzó a hacer inbcreibles y peligrosas acrobacias. Habia un gran silencio por parte de los mayores, mientras que los niños señalaban y reían muy contentos. Al fin del acto todos empezaron a aplaudir incluyendo a Sora, sorprendidos por las maravillas que esa mujer les había mostrado. A la princesa, los movimientos que había presenciado le parecían conocidos. Cuando terminó la función, Sora volvió a darse vuelta y allí estaba Layla.

'¡Layla estuviste genial!' la felicitó Sora.

Layla se sorprendió al escuchar el comentario.

'¿Cómo sabes que era yo?'

'Sus movimientos son hermosos' dijo Sora. No había visto a nadie más hacer lo mismo, pero esos movimientos los reconocería en cualquier parte.

Layla rió.

'Ya veo. Pero no le cuentes a nadie que hago estas cosas. Mi madre se enojaría mucho. ¿De acuerdo?'

'Es un secreto' contestó la princesa.

'Bueno, ahora ¿qué más te gustaría hacer?' preguntó Layla cuando ya estuvieron en la entrada de la carpa.

'Eh?' se preguntó Sora. Ella pensaba que solo iban a ir allí y ya volverían al castillo.

'Supongo que no tienes que hacer nada hasta el mediodia. Aún nos queda una hora y media.'

Sora y Layla caminaron mientras charlaban de todo. Layla le contó sus comienzos con el trapecio y que en esas tierras era muy popular. Sora por su parte, le dijo que en su país nadie lo conocía, pero que le gustaría mucho aprenderlo y mostrárlo cuando regresara. Layla pensó que aquella chica no parecía para nada una princesa, ya que era muy humilde y sencilla. Cuando estaba con ella, Sora olvidaba todos sus problemas (como el del rey). A ella tambien le caía muy bien Layla.

'Muchas gracias por la salida' le dijo Sora a Layla cuando estaban caminando por los pasillos dentro del castillo.

'No es nada. Cuando quieras te puedo enseñar a ser trapecista Sora' se ofreció Layla con mucho gusto.

'¿Podemos empezar mañana?' preguntó Sora. Quería aprender todo lo antes posible.

'Claro' respondió la rubia muy contenta. A partir de mañana tendría una gran aprendiz.

'Que bueno!' festejó emosionada Sora quien no pudo evitar dar un salto de alegría. Pero sin querer se tropezó con la túnica. Pero una vez más Layla que tenía muy buenos reflejos la atrapó.

'Jajaja, disculpame n.n' se excuso Sora muy apenada. Ya era la segunda vez que Layla la salvaba.

'No es...nada' Layla quedó hipnotizada por los hermosos ojos de Sora quien estaba a unos pocos centimetros. A Sora le pasó lo mismo, esos ojos celestes eran hermosos.

'Hermana, dónde estabas?- preguntó Yuri quien acababa de entrar al lugar donde ellas estaban. Layla como lo más común del mundo terminó de levantar a Sora y ella le dijo:

'Gracias' Luego se dirigió hacia Yuri. 'Fuimos a la ciudad, pero como no queríamos que nadie nos reconociera, nos pusimos estas ropas'

'Ya veo.'

'Bueno, me voy a cambiar antes de que nuestros padres nos vean. Nos vemos Yuri, Sora' dijo y se fue.

'Amor, me gustaría que te probaras el vestido. Acordate que la boda es en menos de una semana y aún no has visto el vestido.'

'Es cierto' recordó la princesa.

'La modista te está esperando. ¿Venis?' preguntó Yuri.

'Sí, en un momento amor, antes me tengo que cambiar, estas ropas se ven sospechosas' bromeó la princesa.

'Jaja, esta bien. Te espero aquí' dijo amablemente Yuri. 'Te ves hermosas con ellas' dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

'Muchas gracias' contestó Sora poniéndose un poco colorada: aún no se había acostumbrado a los besos de su prometido.

Luego de unos minutos, Sora bajó y Yuri la llevó hasta el lugar en donde estaba la modista y sus ayudantes esperándola. La mujer le mostró lo que tenía en mente: un hermoso vestido blanco con una larga cola. Sora quedó encantada, aunque la modista insistió tanto en hacerle un pequeño retoque, que ella no se negó.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del castillo, Leon estaba sentado con May en sus respectivos tronos. May les ordenó a todos los sirvientes y ministros que se encontraban dentro de la habitación que salieran quienes obedecieron sin chistar.

' Leon quiero que me digas la verdad' exigió May. Su esposo la miró extrañada.

'A qué te refieres?' preguntó.

'A nuestra invitada. Desde que llegó estas muy extraño. ¿Acaso sientes algo por ella?' preguntó sin vueltas la reina.

El joven de cabellos plateados se sorprendió ante tal cuestionamiento y rápidamente desvió el tema.

'¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso? ¿Estas desconfiando de mí? Yo, que acepté como heredero a alguien que no es de mi propia sangre?'

'Dijimos que nunca más ibamos a hablar de eso.'

'Es la verdad May. No puedes negarlo.' Leon había logrado su objetivo. 'No vuelvas a desconfiar de mí. O si no yo...'

'¿Si no qué?' lo desafió May. Aunque él tubiera razón, no podía dejar que nadie la amenazara.

'Si no le voy a decir toda la verdad a Yuri'

'...' May se estremeció al imaginar lo que ocurriría.

N.A: la verdad no se cuánto tiempo pasó, pero no pude subirlo hasta ahora. Espero que les guste. Seguro que tiene uno que otro error en la forma de hablar.

Gracias por dejar los reviews.

TatiaKa

En ese momento, solo estaban sentados Sora, Yuri y Leon. El principe miraba muy extraño a su padre, lo cual le extraño bastante a Sora.¿Qué era lo que le ocurría al príncipe? ¿Es que acaso sabia algo de lo ocurido la noche pasada?.


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene escenas del tipo shoujo-ai asi que si no te agradan ya estas avisado.

**

* * *

**

**"Amor Imprevisto"**

**por TatiaKa**

**Cap.6**

'Hermana' llamó el principe al ver a Layla bajando las escaleras de nuevo con sus ropas reales.

'¿Que sucede?' preguntó extrañada.

'Tenemos que hablar' respondió. Sin más palabras la guió por uno de los tantos pasillos que había en el enorme castillo, hasta una puerta que no resaltaba entre las otras, de maderaantigua pero cuidada y de unos3 metros de altura. Al abrirla entraron en un cuarto que se encontrabacasivacío exepto por unas cuantas cajas que estaban en una esquina.

'Es sobre la princesa Sora ¿verdad?' preguntó Layla quien ya había previsto que eso pasaría.

'¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella?. Sora es mi prometida y nadie me la va a arrebatar' sentenció Yuri subiendo un poco el tono de voz.

Layla se cruzó de brazos.

'Dime una cosa hermano¿Quieres que no te arrebaten a la princesa, o que no te arrebaten su poder?' preguntó la joven con una mirada fría y penetrante.

Yuripermaneció callado porun momento. Sus ojos mostraban dudas, a diferencia de los ojos de Layla que demostraban mucha confianza. Al fin contestó 'Claro que a Sora'

Layla lo miró por un momento más y agregó:

'Entonces pelea por ella' diciendo esto, dió media vuelta hacia la puerta y se fue.

'Eso es lo que haré' respondió Yuri.

Sora caminaba por los enormes jardines del castillo. Había toda variedad de plantas y flores. La princesa estaba muy inquieta por todo lo que estaba pasando. Un casamiento era muy importante, y aunque ella no tenía que ocuparse de los preparativos para la fiesta, se sentía preocupada igual. Y es que algo que había visto la tenía asi. Notó en Yuri cierta mirada que no había querido ver hacia su hermana. Una mirada que por momentos le dio miedo y sintió que ese joven que la había salvado alguna vez, nada tenía que ver con la persona con la que iba a casarse. Algo distrajo su atención.

Un caballo de color café se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ella. Se sorprendió, pero no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. El caballo la tiró al piso dejándola inconsciente.

_°¡Sora?°_

'Princesa princesa ¿esta bien?' preguntó una voz. Sora comenzó a abir los ojos. Solo alcanzó a ver una silueta que le era familiar.

'¿Principe Yuri?' preguntó aturdida. 'Eres tú, el que me salvó la última vez ¿verdad?'susurró con lo poco que tenía de voz.

'Soy yo señorita, Ken' respondió el joven.

Sora teminó de abrir sus ojos y miró a su alrrededor. Estaba en una cuarto pequeño, de aspecto humilde pero muy cuidado.

'¿Donde estoy?'

'En mi casa. Disculpe que la haya traído aquí princesa, es que estaba muy mal y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió' comenzó a excusarse.

'Gracias' se limitó a decir Sora. Su sirviente se puso totalmente colorado.

'No tiene que darme las gracias'

'Por un momento pensé que estaba en mi reino y que alguien me rescataba, igual que aquella vez...' Sora se quedó pensativa.

Ken guardó silencio.

'Ahora que ya despertó, lo mejor es que la lleve de nuevo al castillo. Sino van a preocuparse por usted' El muchacho dio media vuelta, pero cuando se disponía a caminar alguien tiró de sus ropas.

'Quédate conmigo. En el castillo... me siento sola.' dijo Sora.  
Ken asintió con la cabeza.

-  
_'¿Y la princesa Sora?. No la encuentro por ninguna parte' preguntó Yuri al ver a un par de sirvientes._

_'No lo se señor, salió de aquí hace un rato largo.' contestó la modista que en ese momento estaba haciendo el dobladillo del vestido.  
_--

Ken se sentó en un costado de la cama, tal como se lo había pedido la princesa. Verdaderamente parecía que no se encontraba muy bien, esa sonrisa que siempre tenía...se había ido.  
El sirviente giró a ver a la princesa ya que hasta ese momento no había podido por la verguenza, entonces la encontró dormida. °Sora... ojalá pudiera...°

Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, alguen tocaba la puerta de su humilde hogar.

'La princesa desapareció, no la encuentro por ningún lado y como tú eres su sirviente pensé que tal vez sabrías...' Al abrir la puerta Ken se había encontrado con Yuri quien estaba buscando a su prometida desesperadamente.El príncipe dejó de hablar al verla dormida en la cama de aquel muchacho.

Ken entendió perfectamente la mirada de aquel hombre 'Sucede que encontré a la princesa inconsciente y..'

Yuri le dió un empujón y pasó como si nunca hubiera visto al chico.

'Sora ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí?' preguntó levantando la voz.

'Ehh... ¿qué sucede?' preguntó desconcertada, segundos antes habia estado durmiendo profundamente, por lo cual no asimilaba donde estaba.

'Que no me escuchas, te hice una pregunta!' exigió Yuri. Estaba fuera de sí. Primero su hermana trataba de robarsela, ahora un sirviente! eso era inconcedible!.

'¿Ken eres tú?' Sora despertó aturdida por los gritos.

Ken ¿Quien era Ken?. Ahh, De seguro ese pequeño que la servía, que seguramente tambien era su amante. Sino cómo era que se encontraba allí la princesa?. '¿Ken? Ahora vas a ver. Levántate!' ordenó tomándola del brazo y tirando de este hasta que la joven se puso de pie. '¿Me estas engañando no es así? Dime cuántos amantes tienes? de seguro cuando no te veo andas con ellos!.'

'¿Yuri? No qué estas diciendo. Yo nunca te engañaría, jamás...' Había despertado y se había encontrado con tal escena. Nunca había visto a Yuri actuar de esa manera ¿acaso esa era su verdadera naturaleza?

'Mentirosa! ahora vas a ver qué sucede cuando alguien se burla de mí' y diciendo esto levantó la mano que tenía libre para pegarle a su prometida. Sora al verlo cerró los ojos con mucho temor.

'Ya déjelaaaaaaaa!' gritó Ken con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Pero qué era lo que estaba haciendo?. ¿Le iba a pegar acaso a esa joven que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y temor? Nunca podría haber caído tan bajo. Si en verdad quería que Sora fuese su esposa, tenía que tratarla con respeto. Bajó el brazo con la mirada perdida. Soltó el brazo del que tenía sujeto a Sora y se fue como si nada.

Las piernas de la princesa comenzaron a aflojarse y cayó en el piso largando el llanto.

'Princesa Sora' Ken se acercó y la abrazó conteníendola.

'¿Por qué actuó de esa forma?. ¿Por qué no me cree?. ¿Es que acaso yo he hecho algo malo?' Preguntaba una y otra vez abrazándose a sí misma.

La noche llegó, y con ella el momento de volver al castillo para no empeorar las cosas. Sora salió de la casa de Ken y caminó hasta el castillo pensando aún en la actitud del principe.  
Por suerte llegó hasta su cuarto sin tener que toparse con ninguno de los dueños del castillo.

Allí se cambió y se tranquilizó por completo, ya que aúnque Ken había tratado de que se sintiera bien no lo había logrado por completo.

Tal como los últimos días, varias personas se reunieron en torno a la mesa. Pero esta vez se notaba un ambiente tenso entre los comensales. Tal vez por la discusión de los reyes, o por la charla entre los hermanos y la actitud frente a su prometida de uno de ellos. Lo cierto es que nadie hablaba.

'Disculpen, pero debo retirarme ya.' se despidió Sora agradeciendo que la cena hubiera terminado. Ya no podía soportar ni un minuto más esa mirada que le clavaba Yuri.

Subió a su cuarto y comenzó a desvestirse cuando la princesa Layla tocó la puerta.

'¿Puedo pasar?' se escuchó de afuera.

'Espere un minuto por favor' respondió y se puso el camisón lo mas rápido posible. 'Ahora si puedes pasar' Layla abrió la puerta y la cerró tras ella.

'Sora te noto un poco triste. ¿Acaso sucedió algo?' preguntó muy preocupada.

'No no, no pasó nada, no te preocupes' respondió casi automáticamente negando con ambas manos.

'¿Estas segura?' insistió Layla.

'Segura. No se preocupe y mejor vaya a descansar' sugirió Sora recordando la reacción de Yuri.

'Sora, estas llorando' dijo preocupada Layla.

'Eh?' La princesa se sorprendió y se tocó las mejillas notando que estaban empapadas.

Layla se acercó y la abrazó. Sora comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, tenía tantas cosas guardadas dentro suyo. Las insinuaciones del rey, la doble personalidad del príncipe, estar lejos de su hogar, todas esas cosas la tenían triste.

(POV) SORA

Pero ahora esta Layla aquí, esta joven princesa que me brindó su amistad desde el principio y su secreto. Siento sus brazos rodeándome y eso me brinda fuerzas. Me siento protegida y que con ella nada va a ocurrirme. Lloro por largo rato hasta que por fin mis lágrimas cesan. Layla acaricia mis cabellos muy dulcemente. Levanto la cabeza y la miro. Ella tambien me mira pero con una sonrisa, preguntándome si me siento mejor. Le respondo que si, y le doy las gracias abrazándola.

(POV) Layla

Pobre princesa, se ve que esta bajo mucha presión. Seguro que mi hermano tiene algo que ver en esto. Ahora estoy abrazándola tratando de contenerla. Es muy hermosa hasta cuando llora. Comienzo a acariciarle los cabellos, se ve que no le desagrada, pues cada vez se va calmando un poco más. Deja de llorar y me mira. Le dirigo una sonrisa comprensiva y le pregunto si se siente mejor. Me responde que si y me abraza, me siento extraña con esta chica...

'Sora, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes buscarme en mi cuarto ¿de acuerdo?' Pregunta Layla poniéndose de pie.

Sora asiente con la cabeza.

'Muy bien, entonces, hasta mañana'

(POV) Sora

Se pone de pie. ¿Tan pronto?. Me pregunta algo y le respondo que sí con la cabeza, aunque no puedo dejar de mirar esos ojos celestes de los que no quiero separarme. Da media vuelta y se dirige a la puerta. Pero todavía no me encuentro del todo bien, por favor, quédate un rato más... por favor... La abrazo por detras sin ninguna palabra. Fue un impulso tonto, pero no quiero quedarme sola otra vez.

(POV) Layla

Me dirigo a la puerta tratando de que no se me note que estoy un poco ruborizada. Estoy por alcanzar el picaporte cuando ella me abraza por detras. Me quedo inmovil preguntándome qué hacer. Ya no puedo casi disimular mi sonrrojo.

'¿Quieres que me quede aquí hasta que te duermas?' le pregunto como si fuera una niña pequeña.

'Si' responde tímidamente.

Ella se acuesta y yo la tapo. Tiene una mirada muy tierna aunque sea ya casi una mujer. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos se queda dormida. Se ve que esta exausta de tanto llorar. Se me escapa una sonrisa al verla durmiendo. Me levanto y me voy a mi cuarto, antes de que algo pueda pasar...

* * *

N.A: Al fin! hasta que no lo termine no paro! Si, se que se me hizo muy shoujo-ai la última parte del capítulo, pero no puedo evitarlo me encanta esta pareja n/n Hasta pronto y felices vacaciones!


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso: **este capítulo contiene shoujo-ai de parte de /no voy a decir pero es obvio :P , en caso de que no te guste ya sabes, y si no pues que lo disfrutes! n.nU

* * *

**"Amor Imprevisto"  
cap.7**

Yuri bajó las escaleras del castillo rumbo a una reunión. No había podido dormir la última noche pensando en lo que había hecho.

Verdaderamente había actuado sin pensar cuando vio a la princesa en la cama de ese muchacho. Ahora ella parecía quererlo evitar a toda costa.

Ya no podía sorportar estar así. Se sentía muy mal por haberse demostrado tan inmaduro frente a su prometida. Lo mejor sería pedirle disculpas.

Al asomarse por una puerta encontró a Sora en el patio de invierno. Estaba a punto de entrar pero vio que no estaba sola. Su padre tambien estaba allí.

'Sora te he dicho que eres muy hermosa' susurró al oido de la joven que se encontraba observando las plantas que allí había.

'Rey...' dijó sorprendida. Yuri notó que la princesa comenzaba a temblar.

El rey colocó una mano en el mentón de la princesa e hizo que se diera vuelta hacia él.

'Piensa todo lo que podrías tener conmigo. Te daría todas las joyas del reino si así lo quisieras, o las sedas, o lo que tú quieras.' dijo en voz muy baja antes de besarla en los labios.

Sora estaba temblando y no podía moverse. Al sentir los labios de Leon sobre los suyos, sintió pánico por lo que podría ocurrir.

'¡Padre ¿qué esta pasando aquí!' dijo subiendo el tono de voz el príncipe. Ya no podía aguantar más ver esa escena.

El rey se tomó su tiempo para separarse de la princesa y luego contestar.

'Lo que tú estas viendo. Amo a la princesa Sora' dijo friamente.

'Pero ella es mi prometida¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?...tú...tú eres mi padre!' gritó furioso.

'¡Te equivocas, yo no soy tu padre!' gritó indignado por la interrupción.

'¿Qué...dijiste?' Yuri no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. 'Repite lo que acabas de decir'

'Como lo escuchaste, ya me cansé de toda esta mentira. Tu madre quedó embarazada de un sirviente y como los padres de ella y los míos era tan amigos, pues para tapar el escándalo nos obligaron a comprometernos.' La voz de Leon sonó verdaderamente fría.

Sora estaba allí sin poder hacer nada más que escuchar.

'Maldito...' susurró Yuri sin darle crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

'Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hacer un par de cosas.' dijo pasando por al lado de Yuri y saliendo del jardín de invierno dejando a una Sora atónita y a un Yuri confundido.

La princesa observó que su prometido tenía la mirada vacía. Unos instantes más tarde salió del lugar sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

'¿Es increible que haya tantos secretos en esta casa ¿no lo crees?' dijo una voz proveniente de uno de los rincones del enorme lugar.

'Layla' dijo Sora reaccionando. '¿Tú...ya lo sabías?' preguntó.

'Sí. Cuando era niña los escuché discutiendo a mis padres acerca del mismo tema. Mi madre me pidió que guardara el secreto, y así lo hice' contó Layla.

'Pobre Yuri...' dijo para sí la princesa de pelo rosa.

'Lo que no sabía, era que mi padre se te estaba insinuando' la voz de Layla cambió.

Sora se quedó helada. Cierto, si había escuchado la conversación de Yuri y el rey, entonces tambien había visto la insinuación y el beso de éste último.

'Yo... no se qué decirte...' comenzó a excusarse.

'Me lo hubieras contado Sora. No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotras' dijo Layla comprensiva. 'Creeme que estoy acostumbrada a que haga eso con todas las jóvenes del reino, pero... no quiero que se meta contigo' Al decir lo último, Layla se puso un furiosa, pero sabía manejar su enojo de forma que pareciera muy poco.

'Disculpa' dijo Sora muy apenada. 'No se qué hacer cuando se acerca. Me pone muy nerviosa, siento miedo a que me toque...' expresó la princesa tocándose los labios. 'No quiero que esto vuelva a pasar nunca más'. Ante tal recuerdo Sora comenzó a llorar una vez más. Layla se acercó y la abrazó.

La rubia se sentía muy enojada por lo que había hecho su padre, con tantas mujeres en el reino ¿por qué tenía que meterse con Sora?. Ella era muy débil por más fuerte que quisiera mostrarse, y eso Layla lo sabía muy bien.

Yuri corrió a buscar a su padre pero cuando lo logró alcanzar éste ya se había ido en un carruaje. Al rubio ya se le había hecho tarde para la reunión, asi que no tuvo más remedio que subirse a uno de los carruajes e irse hacia su principal destino. De esa forma tendría tiempo para pensar lo que haría despues.

Claro que pese a todos los problemas que había en el reino, el casamiento no se había cancelado. Aunque el novio y la novia no se hablaban por días, Sora no tenía otro remedio que casarse. Sino, su padre se enojaría muchisimo. Ni modo.

Tan solo faltaba un día para el casamiento. Toda la servidumbre del castillo estaba ocupadisima. En un par de horas más, se haría la boda y ningún detalle se podía descuidar.

La princesa se levantó sin mucho ánimo, pues aunque el rey ya no la molestaba, no se había reconciliado con la persona con la que compartiría el resto de su vida.

Como todas las mañanas se cambió y se dirigió a su cabalgata matutina. Afuera del castillo estaba Ken con los caballos ya listos. Sora se subió al suyo y comenzaron el recorrido.

'Ken' llamó Sora.

'Digame princesa'

'¿Cómo sabe uno si está enamorado?' preguntó como una niña pequeña.

'¿Qué cómo sabe uno si está enamorado?' repitió Ken pensativo. 'Bueno, si esa persona se encuentra en peligro y no dudas en ir a rescatarla aunque arriesgues tu vida; si en los momentos difíciles piensas en ella y todo lo malo por un momento desaparece; o si cuando te alejas de ella te pones triste. Entonces significa que amas a esa persona' respondió muy apenado al escuchas esas palabras salir de su boca.

Sora reflexionó por un momento. Aún no entendía esas palabras, pero estaba segura de que pronto lo haría.

'Muchas gracias Ken' agradeció.

'Para servirle' Ken se puso todo rojo al ver la cara de la princesa.

Más tarde en uno de los pasillos se encontró con su prometido. La verdad era que tenía que hacer las pases con él. No podía seguir así.

Ambos se miraron por un momento.

'Principe Yuri'

'Sora'

dijeron al mismo tiempo.

'Quiero que me disculpes por lo del otro día. Me puse muy celoso al verte con él. Lo siento.' dijo Yuri.

'Esta bien. Yo no tuve que haberme quedado allí. Disculpame.' concluyó Sora.

Ambos comenzaron a reir contentos de ya no estar peleados.

Entre la última probada de vestido y un par de cosas más se hizo la noche. Todos se reunieron en torno a la mesa. Yuri, Sora y Layla charlaban de lo más bien con los demás. Aunque de vez en cuando, las miradas de Yuri y Leon se cruzaban y se llenaban de ira.

Yuri acompañó a su prometida hasta la puerta de su cuarto.

'Hasta mañana amor.' saludó.

'Mañana es el gran día' comentó Sora.

'Sí' dijo depositando un tierno beso en los labios de Sora.

La joven abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la cerró tras ella. Luego comenzó a cambiarse pensando en el día que le esperaba mañana. Cuando terminó abrió la cama y se acostó en ella quedando profundamente dormida...

'...Sabes Sora, por un lado estoy muy contenta de que te hayas reconciliado con mi hermano...'

Sora se despertó al escuchar a alguien hablar.

'...Pero sinceramente, por otro lado estoy muy triste. Tengo un nudo en el estómago que no me deja de doler. Cada vez que pienso en el día que te conocí...'

°Princesa Layla° pensó Sora escuchando atentamente todo lo que la joven decía sin abrir los ojos.

'...Nunca pensé volverte a encontrar. El día que fuimos al circo, todas las veces que estuvimos practicando los saltos y las vueltas. Verdaderamente, me sentí muy bien en todas esas ocaciones. Por eso...' Layla dudó por un instante. '...eh comenzado a sentir cosas...' Layla hizo una pausa.

Sin pensarlo, Sora se dio vuelta haciéndose la dormida, quedando frente a frente con Layla quien estaba sentada en la cama.

Layla observó como la princesa dormida se daba vuelta.

'...Yo te quiero Sora' concluyó. A continuación observó el rostro de aquella joven que se encontraba dormida profundamente (para Layla).

_Pov (Layla)_

Me desperté en medio de la noche, tuve un sueño muy hermoso. Sora, ahora se lo que siento por tí. Me levanto y sin dudarlo más me dirigo a tu cuarto y entro. Te llamo dos o tres veces, pero no respondes, se ve que estas dormida. Me siento en un costado de la cama y te observo por unos minutos¿cómo no pude haberme dado cuenta antes?  
Comienzo con mi humilde declaración, a la mitad de ella te das vuelta y me asusto, pero luego de ver que seguías dormida te digo que te quiero.  
¿Pero sabes? ya elegiste a mi hermano en vez de a mí, ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiar nuestro destino.  
Te observo y veo que algunos mechones de tu cabello se han puesto sobre tu rostro. Con una mano los deslizo hacia un costado, sintiendo aquella suave piel que tanto me gustaría acariciar. Mi mirada se desliza a tus labios, aquellos que parecen tan simples e inocentes como tú. Ya no se lo que estoy haciendo, me acerco a tus labios y los beso, sintiendo cada uno de mis sentidos arder.  
Pero no¿qué estoy haciendo? no puedo hacer esto.

Pov (Sora)  
Doy media vuelta queriendo escuchar mejor lo que dice ella. ¿Qué me quiere?...¿qué es este sentimiento que despertó en mi al oir esas palabras acompañadas de su voz.  
Me besas y me sorprendo. Pero este beso...no se siento como el del rey. Tampoco es como cuando el príncipe Yuri me besa, entonces.  
Ahora ya entiendo todo¿cómo no pude suponerlo antes?...Layla es...la persona a la que yo amo.

Layla se desprende de Sora. La mira por un momento y nota que Sora esta despierta. Rápidamente se pone de pie y se va de la habitación. Sora abre los ojos. Se pone boca arriba y con la mirada en el techo se toca los labios con la mano.  
-

* * *

N.A: costó costó, pero eh aquí el anteúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por la paciencia, se que tardo, pero espero que este capítulo recompense ese tiempo n.n 

Sin lugar a dudas, ros reviews me han hecho cambiar muchisimo la historia que tenía planeada desde el principio. Espero que les guste el final y como esta quedando. Hasta la próxima!

**TatiaKa **23/08/05--15:13


	8. Chapter 8

en el capítulo anterior... XD

* * *

Tampoco es como cuando el príncipe Yuri me besa, entonces.  
Ahora ya entiendo todo¿cómo no pude suponerlo antes?...Layla es...la persona a la que yo amo.

Layla se desprende de Sora. La mira por un momento y nota que Sora esta despierta. Rápidamente se pone de pie y se va de la habitación. Sora abre los ojos. Se pone boca arriba y con la mirada en el techo se toca los labios con la mano.

* * *

**"Amor Imprevisto"**

**cap8: Boda**

Layla se levantó apenas amaneció. No había podido dormir en toda la noche desde la visita al cuarto de Sora. De solo pensar que en que la princesa estaba despierta cuando la había besado... De seguro ahora pensaría que ella era igual a su padre y a su hermano, y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Se dirigió hacia su lugar de entrenamiento de todos los días. La fiesta sería a la tarde, pero igualmente el ambiente del palacio hacía parecer que la fiesta sería en dos horas. Atravesó el jardín, pero antes de llegar se encontró con el hermano quien parecía estar esperándola.

'Buenos días hermana' saludó el principe.

'Buenos días. Veo que te reconciliaste con la princesa.' comentó tratando de mantener la calma ante el tono de triunfo que demostraba Yuri.

'Sí, y en pocas horas ella será mi esposa.' Yuri observó en el rostro de Layla cierta tristeza. '¿No te alegra eso hermanita?' preguntó desafiante. 'Yo gané'

Layla perdió la calma.

'¿Qué no lo entiendes¡Sora no es un trofeo que se disputa entre el estúpido de mi padre, tú y yo! ella es un ser con vida.' Layla cerró los ojos indignada. ¿Cómo pasó esto¿Cómo permitió que Sora se quedara con su hermano?.

'Tranquila hermana, no seas una mala perdedora' dijo desafiante mientras se alejaba.

'Yuri...' dijo llena de furia en su interior. Layla respiró profundo y entró en su lugar de entrenamiento.

'Princesa...' comenzó a decir alguien al verla entrar.

'¿Sora¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?' Layla por primera vez tuvo miedo de la respuesta de alguien.

'Yo...' Sora lo pensó por un momento. 'Quiero que entrenemos juntas' concluyó con su voz comunmente infantil.

'Claro' respondió Layla tratando de quitarse de encima esos pensamientos sobre la chica de pelo rosa.

Cada una subió a una de las plataformas que se encontraban en ambos extremos del lugar.

'¿Estas lista?' preguntó Layla luego de darle las instrucciones a Sora.

'Sí' respondió totalmente decidida.

Sora comenzó a balancearse en uno de los trapecios, tratando de ganar impulso. Cuando Layla consideró que su compañera ya estaba lista le dio la orden.

Sora dio un impulso mayor y se desprendió del trapecio. Comenzó a elevarse hasta que de repente comenzó a bajar.

Layla se dio vuelta en el trapecio, quedando sostenida solo por sus piernas. Sora cada vez estaba más cerca, hasta que llegó el momento y la tomó por los brazos. Pero estar tan cerca de ella... no podía dejar de recordar aquellas cosas que había hecho. Que tonta que era, por estar en la luna olvidó de sostenerse del trapecio.

Ambas comenzaron a caer. Sora cerró los ojos con miedo: aún no se acostumbraba a las caidas. Layla se puso debajo de ella abrazándola poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y otro protegiendo la cabeza de la joven.  
Ambas aterrizaron de una en la red quedándose inmóviles por un momento.

'Sora, lo siento yo...' comenzó a decir.

'No, esta bien, estas cosas siempre pasan' Dijo Sora mientras Layla la ayudaba una vez más a levantarse.

'Ayer estuve hablando con mi sirviente¿sabes?. Le pregunté cómo saber si uno esta enamorado de verdad' contó Sora ruborizándose levemente. La rubia se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar el tema de conversación. 'Me dijo que si esa persona se encuentra en peligro y no dudas en ir a rescatarla aunque arriesgues tu vida; si en los momentos difíciles piensas en ella y todo lo malo por un momento desaparece; o si cuando te alejas de ella te pones triste. Entonces significa que amas a esa persona.'

'Así fue que te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de mi hermano ¿verdad?' preguntó con tristeza.

'Así fue como me di cuenta de que te amaba' respondió Sora acaercándose repentinamente besándola en los labios.

Layla se sorprendió mucho por la respuesta de la joven. Estaba muy feliz con ella, pero de repente recordó lo del casamiento.

'Pero te vas a casar con él ¿cierto?' preguntó girando la cabeza cortando el beso.

La princesa hizo un breve silencio.

'Yo...no tengo otra opción' respondió con angustia qudándose en silencio, inmovil.

'Entonces, es mejor que olvidemos todo esto.' dijo la rubia con voz seria saliendo del lugar.

Sora estaba muy confundida. Lo único que sabía era que amaba a Layla, pero ¿cómo hacer para que ese amor no fuera imposible?. En pocas horas se casaria con el hermano de ella y tendría que olvidarse de lo muy poco que pudo sentir. Sora comenzó a llorar. Sabía que eso no haría mucho, pero por lo menos aliviaría un poco ese dolor que le perforaba el pecho.

-  
Toda la gente se empezó a reunir en el parque del castillo. Duques, condesas, principes y hasta reyes de otros reinos llegaron para poder presenciar más que nada la fusión de dos de los reinos más poderosos de aquel continente.

Sora se dirigió a el castillo, donde ya estaban aguardando los sirvientes con el vestido. La princesa pudo apreciar como varias mujeres iban y venían con platos de comida, vasos, manteles, etc.

'Por fín te encuentro' dijo alguien detrás de la joven.

'¿mamá?' Sora se dio vuelta para confirmarlo.

'Hija, tanto tiempo¿cómo has estado?' preguntó la mujer dándole un fuerte abrazo. Ellas eran en verdad muy unidas. Sora se sintió aliviada de poder contar con su madre en ese momento.

'Pensé que no vendrías. ¿Y mi padre?'

'Esta con tu prometido. Parece que se llevan muy bien.' respondió con una sonrisa. Pero apenas vio la cara que ponía su hija, la expresión de su rostro cambió. 'Sora ¿hay algo que te preocupe?'

'¿Eh?' se sorprendió la joven. Su madre siempre la descubría. 'No, no es nada...no te preocupes.' respondió con su mejor sonrisa finjida.

Layla apareció por el pasillo. Ya estaba cambiada para la fiesta. Tenía puesto un hermoso vestido de color violeta apagado largo hasta el piso. Del cuello colgaba una hermosa y delicada pieza que hacía juego con los pendientes.

'Usted debe ser la madre de Sora' dijo al ver a la mujer. 'Yo soy Layla, la hermana de Yuri' se presentó extendiendo la mano.

'Mucho gusto Layla, en efecto, yo soy la madre de esta pequeña'respondió saludando a la joven.

Sora estaba allí presenciando todo, y preguntándose qué diría su madre si supiera que la persona que acababa de conocer era la que su hija más amaba. Miró a Layla y la rubia le devolvió la mirada. Sora se puso muy roja, si solo Layla supiera lo que estaba pensando...

'Sora, unas mujeres te estan esperando para que vayas a maquillarte' Le comunicó la rubia.

'S-sí, esta bien' respondió tratando de olvidar la idea que pasaba por su mente. '¿En dónde estan?' preguntó al darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de a donde ir.

'En tu cuarto. Vamos' dijo tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella. 'Nos vemos en la fiesta señora' dijo antes de comenzar a caminar seguida por la joven de pelo rosa.

-  
'¿Y las personas que me iban a maquillar?' preguntó la ingenua Sora al entrar en el cuarto y verlo descierto. Se dio vuelta buscando a Layla, quien acababa de cerrar la puerta con llave.

'Tenemos que hablar' dijo como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de Sora.

La joven prometida se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decirle. Layla la tomó por la cintura acercándola a escasos milimetros de su cuerpo.

'Sora...No te cases, por favor' Pidió la rubia decidida. 'Yo te amo' susurró en la oreja de la joven.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Sora cerró los ojos en un intento por sacar de su mente todos esos deseos que estaban naciendo en ella.

'Por favor' repitió Layla. Al no obtener respuesta comenzó a besar dulcemente el rostro de la joven hasta llegar a la boca. Antes de besarla, se detubo un momento y miró a Sora, quien le respondió con una mirada de ruego. Layla cerró los ojos y la besó suavemente. Los labios de Sora permanecieron cerrados hasta que no pudo resistir más y le abrió paso a la lengua de su amada. Ahora el beso pasó a ser uno mucho más profundo, lleno de pasión. Ambas se amaban y deseaban, pero no podían estar juntas por ningún motivo.  
Layla comenzó a desvestir a Sora, quien se ruborizó un poco.

'Layla, no...por favor...' suplicó la joven, pero la rubia no le hizo caso...

----

'¡Sora¿Sora dónde estas!' Yuri corria por todos lados buscando a su prometida. Solo faltaba media hora y las ayudantes aún no la habían maquillado, ni peinado, ni nada y lo peor era que su hermana tampoco aparecia. El rubio estaba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso¿dónde demonios se había metido Sora.  
----

'Lo siento, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Es mi destino.' Concluyó Sora sintiendo una gran culpa por lo que había sucedido.

'Sora por favor, piensalo' dijo Layla acomodándose el cabello y saliendo del cuarto.

La rubia estaba bajando las escaleras cuando se encontró con un completamente alterado Yuri.

'Hermana¿Has visto a Sora?' preguntó casi en un grito.

'No' mintió siguiendo su camino hacia el lugar donde se celebraría la unión.

--------

Yuri subió las escaleras y se encontró con Sora quien salía muy apresuradamente de su cuarto.

'¿Sabes qué hora es?' preguntó Yuri fuera de sí.

'Lo siento, se me hizo tarde, me distraje con algo.' respondió tratando de ser lo menos obvia posible.

--------

Layla llegó al parque del castillo en donde había ya dispuestas todas las sillas en donde estarían familiares y amigos de ambas familias. Más al fondo, una construcción con techo en forma de arco, el cual se usaría como capilla. El cura estaba parado sobre ella hablando con dos hombres muy animadamente.

Layla permaneció en silencio mientras observaba la llegada de los primeros invitados. Sin lugar a dudas esa sería un casamiento muy importante.

-------

La musica comenzó a sonar y la gente se puso de pie. Yuri ya estaba dispuesto al final del camino que recorrería en escasos segundos su prometida y futura esposa. Sora comenzó a caminar del brazo de su padre, quien estaba muy serio pero al mismo tiempo muy nervioso. Los pasos de la joven se veían bastante seguros, hasta que observando a las personas que se encontraban a ambos lados, descubrió a Layla quien la miraba con un rostro involuntario de ruego.

Sora se distrajo y paró por una milésima de segundo que nadie pareció notar, luego sus pasos se tornaron nerviosos e indecisos.

Llegó a la altura del lugar donde estaba Layla. Le pareció escuchar un "por favor", pero no se detuvo para confirmarlo.

Yuri se puso a su lado y el cura empezó a hablar...

'¿Aceptas por esposa a Sora Naegino para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe?'

'Sí, acepto' respondió el príncipe sin dudarlo.

'Sora Naegino¿aceptas a Yuri Oswald como esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?' preguntó ahora a Sora.

La joven comenzó a dudar. Todos aquellos momentos que había pasado con Layla le vinieron a la mente. Giró su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba la rubia, quien tenía la misma mirada de ruego que hacía unos momentos. Cerró los ojos por un instante. Su destino ya estaba decidido, sería la esposa del principe Yuri y nadie podía cambiar eso. Se dio vuelta de nuevo y miró a su prometido, quien parecía que en cualquier momento respondería por ella.

'Sí...acepto' Dijo Sora dejando paso a las lágrimas que no podía contener más.

El hombre que se encontraba del otro lado del altar los declaró marido y mujer. Yuri la besó y Sora le correspondió, aunque su mente estaba en cualquier otro lugar.

Unos minutos más tarde empezaron los festejos. El patio del castillo estaba agolpado de gente que charlaba y reía. Sora se encontraba sentada en la mesa principal. Su esposo había ido a hablar con un par de invitados, por lo cual se había quedado sola.

Alguien se acercó por detrás y le tapó los ojos. Al no obtener reacción de la joven, se puso frente a ella.

'¿Que ocurre Sora¿Acaso no estas feliz?' preguntó su madre un poco preocupada.

'No es nada mamá' mintió Sora, ese brillo que siempre la caracterizaba había desaparecido.

'Es esa joven, Layla¿verdad?' preguntó mirando a los ojos a su hija.

Sora se sorprendió ¿cómo era posible que siempre supiera...?

'Cuando estabamos en el castillo y ella apareció, la miraste de una manera especial... tus ojos tenían un brillo especial.'

La joven se dio por vencida, aunque se preguntó qué diría su madre cuando le dijera...'Es cierto, estoy enamorada de ella' confesó temerosa.

'¿Y entonces por qué te casaste con el príncipe?'

'Porque... eso es lo que todos esperan de mí ¿verdad?. Mi padre, toda esta gente que esta aquí, tú...'

'No, yo solo quiero que seas feliz. Te di mi aprobación para que vinieras aquí porque pensé que eso te haría feliz, no porque este sea el segundo reino más poderoso del continente' contestó la madre con toda calma.

'Pero lo hecho, hecho está. No hay vuelta atras...' dijo Sora con tristeza.

La madre la abrazó al ver que su hija comenzaba a derramar lágrimas en silencio.

'Sora, nunca olvides que lo único que no se puede volver atras es la muerte.' la mujer soltó a su hija y le susurró: 'Layla te esta esperando en la puerta. Cuidate mucho.'

'Mamá...' Sora se secó las lágrimas confundida, entonces... era posible ser feliz. 'Te quiero mucho' abrazándola una vez más con todas sus fuerzas, se puso de pie y procurando que nadie la vea, se escabulló de la fiesta.

-  
La rubia la estaba esperando junto a un carruaje lo más humilde posible para no despertar sospechas. Ya estaba cambiada con la mísma túnica que se ponía cada vez que iba a la ciudad. Ken estaba sentado delante, listo para ayudar a su querida ama.

'¡Layla!' gritó Sora abrazándola con alegría.

'Sora!. Que bueno que viniste. Vamos rápido' y dándole un dulce beso se subieron al medio de transporte.

'¡Ken!' dijo la pelirosa muy sorprendida al notar que su mas fiel sirviente de toda la vida estaba allí.

'Buenas tardes señorita Sora' saludó sin dejar de cuidar los caballos que galopaban lo más rápido posible.

Y así fue que la princesa Sora y la princesa Layla se escaparon y vivieron en algún lugar felices por siempre.

'¿Sabes una cosa?' preguntó Layla a su amada. 'Me enamoré de tí desde el primer momento en el que te vi'

'¿Cuando nos presentaron en el castillo?'

'No, cuando te encontré en el bosque' contestó con una sonrisa.

'Entonces eras tú...' dijo Sora sorprendida.

Fin

* * *

**N.A. AL TERMINAR EL FIC:** Si! estoy muyyyy contenta al fín terminé!. Esto me costó más que el anterior capítulo. No piensen que me olvidé, para nada, pero iba escribiendo de a poco, ya que quería que fuese un capi más largo que los demás.

Para los que esperaban lemmon...pues sigan esperando n.nU. no, lo siento, pero apenas puedo escribir un lemon yaoi, es imposible que escriba uno yuri.

El final quedó bastante suelto ¿verdad?. ¿Quieres que haga un prólogo o no? diganme su opinión por favor!

Que mas... ehhh, con respecto a los apellidos, es muy probable que haya cometido errores, ya que en el caso de Yuri no sabía si ponerle el que tiene en el anime o el de su padre en el fic, es decir el de Leon. Pero al fín me decidí por el segundo.

A decir verdad, no se si ya lo dije, pero pensaba hacer un KenxSora. Pero despues dije 'Que tal si pongo un poco de Layla x Sora? que cute! o' y despues de que lo escribí, me gustó y a la mayoría de ustedes tambien así que lo cambié. Despues de todo, no hay muchos Layla x Sora.

¿Se acuerdan de que en el primer capítulo se cuenta que Sora cuando era pequeña se había perdido y alguien, supuestamente un chico la había salvado?. Al principio iba a ser Ken tambien, pero terminó siendo Layla. Los tres dentro de todo podrían ser: Yuri, Layla o Ken.

Pobre Ken ;.; lo desplacé de casi todo... iba a ser un personaje principal.

¿Qué¿Que qué pasó con Kalos que solo apareció una vez? pues, la verdad de momentos me olvidé de él y además no tenía idea de dónde meterlo. Queda para otra entonces.

Creo que eso es todo. Si leyeron todo el palabrerío que escribí, gracias n.n

Quiero agradecerle especialmente a LoretoW porque me dio muchos ánimos para continuar. De verdad muchisimas gracias! y me alegro que te gusten mis fics. Quedate tranquilo que el de Tantei Gakuen es el que sigue para actualizar!.

Y a todos los demás que me mandaron reviews felicitádome, dándome ánimos opinando,etc. Muchisimas Gracias!. Hoy no puedo responder los mails porque el mouse de esta compu no anda bien > o eso hace que sea imposible leer el review, minimizar ala ventana ycontestar. Disculpenme.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Como siempre digo. gracias por leer.

06/11/05--


End file.
